A force detection device utilizing a piezoresistive effect has been developed, and an example of the force detection device is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The force detection device of this type includes a substrate and a force transmission block. A main surface of the substrate is provided with multiple mesa gauges that form a bridge circuit. For example, multiple mesa gauges forming the bridge circuit are arranged corresponding to rectangular sides. The force transmission block is disposed so as to come in contact with top faces of the multiple mesa gauges. When the force transmission block presses the mesa gauges, a compressive stress to be applied to the mesa gauges increases, and electric resistance values of the mesa gauges change due to the piezoresistive effect. A force to be applied to the force transmission block is detected based on the change in the electric resistance value.